


(K)night is falling

by Anuschja



Series: Pic-Fic Challenge [10]
Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuschja/pseuds/Anuschja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <img/>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	(K)night is falling

**Author's Note:**

>  

(K)night is falling.  
It's almost time for bed.  
Instead of giving in to my tired, weary body, I take out the painting again. It's the painting that nice woman (whose name I have forgotten) made for me – of me.

Of me in the town of Augsburg on one of those dreadful days when I learnt about my true origin, my ancestry.

Of me with that goddamn gun that made me the center of more jokes than I care to remember.

Of me when I was still young in body, yet already old in mind.

It's been decades since Augsburg and my body has finally caught up with my mind in age.  
I had to hang up my leather coat and rifle years ago - even with Gretel mending my broken bones and torn flesh, brittle bones and weak flesh just don't heal as fast and no amount of White Magic can help that.

Gretel, my big sister... With picking up that wand she fully embraced her ancestry and really became a Grand White Witch like our mother. And just like our mother, she only uses her powers when she really needs to (mostly to heal me, but that's all in the past).

Gretel, like every White Witch stayed young and beautiful for all those decades and will still be young and beautiful when I'm nothing but a faint memory.  
But Gretel will be fine. She is strong, she knows spells and incantations, she has Edward and Ben at her side. Edward doesn't seem to age either and once fanboy put on some muscle (and was trained by me) he turned out to be a pretty decent witch hunter. He's getting old, too, but he still has a few good years of fighting the good fight ahead of him (unlike me).

I, on the other hand, don't possess witchcraft. There's a reason why all witches are female – the powers are only inherited by daughters. The only power I have is warding of spells and that was an incantation my mother put on us, her last gift for us before letting herself be killed to protect us.

Once I realized I was slowing the others down, I decided to stay behind. Gretel fought me on it, but in the end even she had to see that I was becoming a liability.  
I built a small cabin in the woods, just for me, where I could spend the remainder of my days alone and in peace.  
I never took a wife (although some of the women in the nearby town were more than a little bit interested), after Mina was killed because of me, I just couldn't. There was still a chance of witches coming to kill me, although they never did.

I don't really regret not having started a family of my own, but sometimes I do wonder...

But that's all in the past now.

I knew from the moment I opened my eyes this morning that today would be my last day on this earth. That, once I close my eyes tonight, I won't be opening them again.  
And I'm at peace with that.  
I have my affairs in order, I left letters for Gretel and fanboy (and even Edward, telling him I'll come back from the grave and tan his hide if he lets Gretel get hurt), and I sent one of the boys from town to go find Gretel.  
It's all I could do.

I finally decide to give in to my tired, weary body and go to bed.

(K)night has fallen.

I close my eyes one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or Kudos are always wanted and appreciated.


End file.
